


The Return of Maeve

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 02, Reference to character death, Schmoop, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers for whole series of Sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Maeve returns. How will that effect Sinbad and Firouz’s relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a sequel to my fic "Home is the Sailor", which should be read first.

They were sailing through calm waters, Sinbad at the tiller. Firouz was nearby, tinkering with his newest invention. Rongar was helping Doubar work the sails. Bryn was looking for Dermott, who had been missing most of the day. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Firouz had told her earlier. “Probably out finding something to eat.” She had nodded but kept looking at the horizon. Truth be told, since finding out about her past and being Rumina’s sister, she’d been much more closed mouthed. Especially with Dermott having been transformed into a Hawk by Rumina by a curse. 

He was musing on this, idly, while sneaking glances at his Captain. Sinbad looked particularly handsome today. His leather pants and white shirt framed his body so well. His shorter hair and clean shaved face called to Firouz like a siren, but he kept himself in check. He did notice Sinbad looking his way. As their eyes met, Sinbad smiled and winked. 

Firouz laughed and went back to his work. “Doubar, can you stop that whistling?”He asked a little while later. 

“I was just about to ask you to stop it,” came the reply. 

“It’s not me.” He looked up. Doubar wasn’t whistling either. In fact, no one he could see was. “Where’s it coming from?” He grabbed the magnascope from his bag and began to search around. They were in the middle of water, no land as far as they could see. “Sinbad?”

“I don’t know,” the Captain admitted.

Rongar pointed upwards. Firouz turned his gaze that way. He could see something, falling from the sky. He said as much.

“Like the falling bit of rock?” Sinbad asked, remembering the devastation and the ship. 

“No. This is much smaller and seems--” Firouz broke off. 

“Firouz? What is it?” Sinbad turned the tiller over to a crewman and came running up. 

“It can’t be!” He felt Sinbad take the scope from him and look through it. He heard the gasp. 

“Impossible!”

“What is it?” Doubar demanded. 

“It looks like a person,” Firouz said. “Hurtling down from the sky.”

“That’s impossible,” Doubar said. 

“That’s what I said,” Sinbad replied. “But take a look.” The figure was growing closer but they couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman even. “It’s going to splash down very near us! Helm, hard to port! Get the nets ready!”

The crew obeyed. Firouz kept his eye on the falling person. “At the rate they’re falling they’ll be killed as soon as they hit the water.”

“They should be killed from the fall itself,” Sinbad said. Firouz nodded. 

They all ducked as it came closer. Firouz smiled as Sinbad shielded him from harm. Then a great splash and the sea rose. They rode out the wave. When the steam from the heat of them receded, they moved in. Pulling the nets up, the body rolled onto the deck. It was covered in burnt cloth and seaweed. Pulling it free, Sinbad gasped loudly and stepped back so suddenly he fell. 

“By the Gods!” Doubar shouted as he saw. 

Rongar’s eyes went wide. 

Firouz’s mouth fell open. “Maeve?!” 

Bryn looked at all of them. “Maeve? This is Maeve?”

“Yes,” Sinbad finally said, righting himself and coming to her. “Firouz?”

He went to her. After some probing, he said, “she’s got bruises and seemed both dehydrated and malnourished. Let’s get her down to my cabin.” Doubar carried her, by himself. Firouz tended to her, Sinbad close at hand. 

“Will she live?”

“Yes. It might take a while before she wakes up though.”

Maeve suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. “Dermott!”

“Or not,” he said, shaking his head. 

Maeve looked around. “Sinbad? Is it really you?”

“It is, Maeve. It’s all of us. You’ve come back to us somehow.”

“It could be a trick,” Bryn said from the doorway. 

“I hate to say it but she’s right,” Doubar said, pulling his sword. 

“Oh Doubar,” Maeve said, laughing. “Still the same as ever, I see.” She looked at Sinbad. “Where’s Dermott? And who is she?” She nodded at Bryn. 

“Uh, well, Maeve, we have to be sure you’re really you first,” Firouz said. Then he looked at the others. “How do we go about doing that?”

Sinbad opened his mouth but just then Dermott came flying in. He almost never came below decks and very rarely by himself. He flew straight to Maeve’s side. 

“Dermott!” She stroked his chest. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Well, that answers one question,” Doubar said. 

“Yes, Dermott would not react like that if it were someone in disguise,” Sinbad agreed. 

“Now that you know I’m me,” Maeve said, scooting to the edge of the bed, “can you answer my other question?”

“Same old impatient Maeve,” Sinbad smiled. 

“You cut your hair.” She said suddenly. “Huh. I like it. You looked too scruffy the other way.”

Sinbad and Firouz exchanged glances. “Now I really know it’s you,” Sinbad said. “As for the girl, her name is Bryn. She joined the crew a while back. She has an affinity for animals and developed a connection with Dermott.”

“I see.” She looked at Bryn. “Using my glove as well.”

Bryn met her gaze. “Seemed the right thing to do.”

Their stares met. Sinbad shook his head. “Ladies, please. Maeve, how did you return? Master Dim Dim told us that he had removed you to somewhere safe.”

“He had. I was in a sanctuary, honing my magic, learning from the great teachings, so that I might best Rumina.” She didn’t seem to notice Sinbad grimace or Firouz flinch at the name. “I was there when I felt a great shockwave of power. Did you kill her?”

“No. We tried but, as you can see, Dermott is still a bird,” Sinbad said. 

She looked at him. “You know?”

“Rumina told us that he’s your brother.”

“I see. Tell me more about this meeting with Rumina.”

Sinbad related the bare bones. That Rumina had kidnapped Firouz, tortured him and even killed him. That he had tried to kill Rumina. How she had tried to get Bryn on her side. 

“Because she’s a fellow magic user?”

“Because,” Bryn said when Sinbad hesitated, “it turns out I’m her sister.”

Maeve’s famous temper flared and she got up, fireball appearing in her hand. “Maeve!” Sinbad shouted, as Firouz grabbed her and pushed her back in the bed. The fireball went up and scorched the ceiling. “Stop that! Bryn is one of us!”

“What?” She screeched. 

“Maeve!” Doubar shouted at her. “Stop!”

She growled. Firouz grabbed her hand and twisted. 

“Ow!” She shouted, but she also stopped. “What was that for, Firouz?!”

“To get your attention. Well done,” Sinbad said to him. 

She snorted. “Rumina’s sister and she’s not dead?”

Sinbad made her promise to calm down, then he told the rest of the story. “Bryn decided she wants to use her powers for good, not evil. She wanted to stay with us. And so she has.”

“You allowed this? Sinbad!”

“She’s a friend, Maeve.”

She sighed and sat back. “I think you’re being foolish but it’s your head.”

He smiled. “That’s the closest I’m going to get to an apology, isn’t it?”

“Better believe it,” she said quietly. 

“And what of you?” Sinbad asked, as Firouz put poultices on her. “You still haven’t said how you came back to us.”

“I told you I felt something powerful. It must have been your fight with Rumina.”

Firouz thought, very privately, that perhaps what she had felt was the power of the rainbow bracelet bringing him back to life. He said nothing as she went on. 

“I felt it even in my sanctuary. I had grown in knowledge, though nowhere near Master Dim Dim, of course.”

Sinbad nodded. “And then?’

“I cast a spell to return here. I had to see if Rumina was dead. If my brother was freed from the curse.” She looked at Dermott. “It seems not.”

“What will you do now?”

Firouz wanted to know that too.

“If it’s all right with you, Sinbad, I’ll rejoin the crew. I need to find Rumina and with my greater powers I can be of more help to you.”

Sinbad smiled. “Of course, Maeve. You’re always welcome here.”

“Yes, welcome back, Lass,” Doubar said. Rongar nodded. Firouz murmured his welcome as well. 

Sinbad looked at her. “But no more trying to kill Bryn or hurt her. She may be Rumina’s sister but she’s one of us.”

Maeve narrowed her eyes but nodded. “Very well. You’ve my word.” She stood. “I’ll also be taking Dermott back.”

“Of course,” Bryn said, a bit sarcastically. 

“We gave Bryn your cabin,” Sinbad realized. 

“She can bunk with us,” Doubar said.

“No, she can have the Captain’s cabin,” Sinbad said. 

Firouz felt his heart skip a beat. Was Sinbad suggesting that he was going to move into his cabin? His hopes were dashed as the man continued. “I can bunk with Doubar and the others.”

Firouz felt Doubar’s eyes on him and knew he was wondering why Sinbad wasn’t going to join him. He wondered himself but figured Sinbad had good reason. He bustled forward. “That’s all well and good but for now, my patient needs rest. Off with you,” he shooed them, pushing Maeve back down on the bed. The others left but Sinbad lingered. 

He reached out and touched Maeve’s face. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.”

He tended her wounds then bid her rest. He left her reclining on his bed, Dermott by her side. He went up to find Sinbad. 

“How is she?”

“Recovering. It won’t be long before she’s completely well again.” He hesitated. “Sinbad?”

“Just a moment, Firouz.” He turned to face Doubar. “Head east!”

“Aye, Captain!” Doubar shouted back.

“East? Why?”

“There’s a small port city there. We’ll need more supplies for Maeve.”

“Oh, yes of course.” He hadn’t thought of that. 

“Now, what were you going to ask me?” Sinbad said, looking a bit preoccupied. 

“Nothing. I’d best check in on her again.” He hurried off. When he did, she was asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he went back up on deck and did more work on his invention. 

Maeve did heal quickly. Once she was well enough she took over Sinbad’s captain’s quarters, though she was often on deck. She and Sinbad had long talks, speaking of Dim Dim and other events. With Sinbad sleeping with the crew, Firouz didn’t often get to speak to him alone. Romantic interludes were even more infrequent. He tried not feel jealous of all the time that Sinbad was spending with the fiery redhead. But when he saw them, heads close together, laughing or smiling. He had to wonder if Sinbad and Maeve weren’t better suited for each other than he and the man were. He withdrew, spending more and more time in his cabin. He pleaded exhaustion a few times or work, when Sinbad made overtures. He was almost disappointed when that was not questioned. 

He was down in his cabin, working hard, when he heard the shout. He grabbed his sword and raced up to the deck. Harpies were attacking the boat, trying to drive them to nearby land. He immediately sprang into action. He noticed everyone else was already fighting. Maeve’s magic had come far. She was taking them out left and right, providing cover for others. Doubar and Sinbad fought back to back, Rongar using his dirks to get the ones so far away. Bryn wielded her sword well. 

He dove into the fray and was nearly knocked out.

“Firouz!”

“I’m all right,” he shouted back at Sinbad. 

“Maeve, can you end this?” Sinbad yelled at her.

“I think so. Hold on!” She raised her arms, crossing the wrists and began to chant some words. Knowing what might be coming, Firouz barreled into Sinbad and Doubar, just as a harpy raked it’s claws into Sinbad’s side. 

“Ah!”

“Sinbad!” Firouz and Doubar both shouted. They had no more time for anything else as a giant blast of light and heat came out of Maeve’s wrists, destroying all the harpies that remained. A wave of heat washed over them but they were left unharmed. When it was gone, Firouz immediately began inspecting the wound. 

“We’ve got to get you down to my cabin. Take care of this.”

Sinbad nodded and winced as he sat up. His white shirt was staining with blood. “And perhaps some spirits to ease the pain?”

“If you insist,” Firouz said, trying to sound cheerful. “But I think you just want to get drunk.”

Doubar laughed, shakily. “Aye, brother. Let me help you.” He and Firouz lifted Sinbad up and were about to take him downstairs. 

“Wait!” Maeve called as she stepped down to meet them. “Perhaps I can help.”

“Maeve, we really should get this taken care of,” Firouz admonished. 

“I learned a few healing spells in my sanctuary. This looks relatively minor.” She lifted a hand and passed it over the wound, muttering something in a language Firouz didn’t know. When she drew her hand away, the wound was healed, only the blood on the shirt remaining to even show that it had been there. Then she staggered a little. 

“Maeve!” Sinbad went to catch her. 

“Sorry. Too much power drained too quickly.”

“Don’t be sorry. You saved everyone. This is outstanding,” he gestured at his healed wound. He looked back at Firouz. “Now Firouz won’t have to tend to every minor wound.”

He kept his face very still. “Yes. Exactly.” He watched as the pair went below. Doubar moved to help with the clean up and take them to the nearest island, where they could make the minor repairs and check the boat. Rongar stopped to look questioningly at Firouz, who went to check on the crew and make sure no one else needed his skills. Then he went back down to his cabin. 

They landed, made their repairs, and miraculously, did not get caught up in an adventure. He did check on Sinbad’s wound ‘almost better than I was before’ and Maeve, who was fine now. 

They took on cargo in the port of Felama, tasked to carry it and a merchant named Tulon to Basra. It was the third night of this mostly peaceful voyage when Firouz threw down his pencil and shook his head. 

“Just go talk to him!” He admonished himself. He had been miserable the last few weeks, barely seeing Sinbad. They’d only had a few romantic encounters and they had seemed perfunctory at best. Sinbad spent a great deal of time with Maeve now, who didn’t show any signs of leaving the Captain’s quarters soon. He went to find the man. 

He was nearing the Captain’s quarters when he heard Sinbad’s voice, then Maeve’s. He thought about waiting, not wanting to disturb. But he really wanted to talk to him. So he stepped around the corner and froze. In the doorway, stood the pair. Sinbad was holding onto her and she had her hand on his chest. Their faces were close, the air around them charged. He watched as they leaned in, closer and closer, and then kissed. He shut his eyes, willing it to be some illusion, some spell, some dream. But it was not. 

Hurrying from there, he went back to his cabin, sitting down and going still. He thought furiously for a long time, then got up and began to make plans and gather what he needed. Then he sat and put words on a paper. When he was done, he threw himself on the bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve is back and Firouz thinks she and Sinbad are back together. What now?

The next morning he greeted everyone as normal, though perhaps a bit strained. Doubar asked if he was all right. 

“Yes, just up late working on something.”

“Well, don’t wear yourself out too much,” he admonished. 

“No, I won’t.” He waited until after the morning meal then went up to the deck. Maeve was reading, Sinbad at the tiller. They kept sneaking little glances at each other and smiling. His heart ached as he walked over the man, who didn’t even seem to notice him. “Sinbad?”

“What? Oh, Firouz, hello!” He turned to him at last. “How are you? I feel we haven’t seen much of each other lately.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “I mean, I’m fine. Do you know when we’ll reach Basra?”

“This evening, I should think. Eager to get there?”

“I thought I might do some scientific study outside the town,” he explained. “I’ll have to take a great deal of equipment with me.”

“Doubar can carry it for you.”

“That’s all right. I’ll get a horse.” He hesitated, wanting to say more. “I just wanted you to know I might need to be away overnight.”

“That’s fine, Firouz. I know your studies come first. Maeve will keep me company.”

And just like that, he deflated. “Yes,” he said flatly. “I’m sure she will.” Without bothering to say more, he left. He spent the rest of the day preparing himself and his things. When it was announced they were coming into port, he brought several large bags up. 

“Are you moving to Basra?” Doubar quipped. 

“No,” Firouz said truthfully. “Just some things I’ll need.”

“As long as I don’t have to carry them,” Doubar said, laughing. 

He didn’t reply. The merchant directed the unloading of the cargo. Doubar and Sinbad talked about going drinking. No one even seemed to notice Firouz. He saw Rongar and Bryn standing to one side and thought about saying something. Instead, he gathered what he needed and left the boat. He looked back once, from the city streets. He could see Sinbad at the prow. For just a moment, he almost ran back, almost confessed all. Then Maeve came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled, moving closer. He lowered his eyes and walked away. 

He walked to the nearest place to rent a horse. He distributed the weight, then led the animal through the town and beyond. He had lived in Basra for a time but wasn’t going to be staying. He traveled outside the city limits, going as far as he could before the night fell. Before twilight passed, he made camp, sitting down by the meager fire. He wondered, in passing, if Sinbad had found the note yet. Turning his thoughts away from such subjects, he half heartedly ate a meal and then settled down to sleep. 

It eluded him. At last, he sat back up and stared at the fire, thoughts racing. He was so lost in them, he almost didn’t hear the approach of a person. The footfalls were nearly upon him when he looked up. 

As saw Sinbad step into view. “So here you are.”

Firouz was stunned. “Sinbad!”

The sailor sauntered to the camp, standing over the fire. “I don’t know whether to kiss you or kill you! You scared me to death!”

Still flabbergasted, he couldn’t speak. 

Sinbad stepped around the flame, reached down and hauled Firouz to his feet. He closed his eyes, waiting for a blow. Instead, he was kissed and kissed hard. Desperation, passion, relief, it was all transmitted through that kiss. “How did you…why…I don’t understand.”

“I think that’s my line,” Sinbad said wryly. He sat down, pulling Firouz down. He reached into his tunic and pulled out Firouz’s letter. “Care to explain this?”

He cast his eyes down to the ground. “I think it’s pretty self explanatory.”

“Is it?” Sinbad unfurled it and read aloud:

_“My Dearest Sinbad,_

_In putting these words to paper I find myself daunted by the task of all I have to say. Do I thank you? Rail against you? Wish you well? Actually, I must do all of these things. First, I thank you for all your kindness and all the physical affection you have shown me. I’ve not been with many lovers, as you know. But you were undoubtedly the best, Sinbad. Tender, caring, generous and passionate, all a man could ask for. Thank you for that and for making me feel so special. So loved. I will always be grateful._

_Rail against you? I find I cannot. I always wondered what would happen should Maeve return. You and she have so much in common, and your dalliance with me might seem an aberration you wish to terminate once she was back. I believe that you love me, Sinbad. But she is Maeve. And after seeing you and that kiss, I know I cannot compete. She’s a healer now as well, and her magic will help you more than my science ever could._

_Wish you well? I always have, my dear Sinbad. I hope you and Maeve are very happy together. I tried to just go back to friendship with you but I cannot. I must let you go, and that means going myself. I have left the crew of the Nomad and your service, Captain. I value every minute we’ve served together, and even more the time we spent together. I have always and will always love you._

_Always yours,  
Firouz”_

 

Firouz kept his face down as it was read. “As I said,” he spoke when the silence stretched out after Sinbad was done reading, “pretty self explanatory.”

“And yet I would still like an explanation,” Sinbad said softly, moving close. “For instance, what kiss?”

Taking a breath, Firouz told of how he had seen them kissing the night before. Then, as if that had opened a dam, he began to spill out the rest. How he felt they had been growing closer as he and Sinbad had grown apart. Of how Sinbad turned to Maeve for nearly everything now. How Maeve was still in the man’s quarters. Finally he wound down, feeling better and yet somehow foolish. 

“So you were going to leave?”

“Yes. Let you and Maeve have your life together, without me there.”

“See, this is the part where I’m not sure whether to kiss you again or hit you.”

Firouz turned to him. “What do you mean?”

“How can one man be so smart and yet so stupid?” Sinbad pulled him close. “I’m not in love with Maeve, Firouz. I’m in love with you.” 

Firouz couldn’t keep the doubt out of his eyes. He knew Sinbad saw it. 

“Yes, Maeve and I have a lot in common. Yes, I love her. I care for her a great deal. Perhaps, if our paths had gone differently, she and I would be together. But, Firouz, that time has passed. That path is closed. I want you. I believe you want me.”

“I do,” it came tumbling out.

“Good. Then why run?”

“You kissed her,” he pointed out.

“We kissed each other,” Sinbad clarified. “If you had stayed a few moments longer you would have seen us part as friends. I had just told her about us. I know I should have asked you first, but I thought she should know.”

“You…you had?” Firouz was stunned. 

“Yes. She was happy for me. For us. Said we deserved love. That’s why we kissed. It was goodbye of a sorts. She is staying with the crew,” he added, “but any romance is now long over.”

Firouz took a deep breath. “I feel extremely foolish.”

“You should. Next time you feel this way-neglected or left out-tell me, all right? Letting it fester like this? Isn’t good for anyone.”

Firouz was ashamed. “You still want me back?”

Sinbad shook his head. “Are you not listening to me? I love you. Yes, even still.” He put his hand over Firouz’s heart. “I’m not letting you go. Not without a fight.”

Firouz didn’t know what to say. He threw himself into Sinbad’s arms, aware that he was growing damp around his eyes. 

Sinbad held him, then drew back. “Do you promise to talk about this from now on?”

“Yes.” He laughed abruptly. 

“What is it?”

“Just, remember when I told you the same thing, not long ago?”

Sinbad smiled. “I do. Seems the physician should heed his own advice.”

“I got lost in my jealousy, I guess.”

“We need to work on your self-esteem issues. And you need to realize that I don’t stray.”

“I know,” Firouz said, meaning it. “It was Maeve, though.”

Sinbad touched his face. “She’ll always have a special place in my heart. But remember, you’re the one I love.”

“I’ll remember from now on. I promise.”

“Good. You’re coming back?”

“Yes, if you’ll have me.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Sinbad said. “We’ll leave to go back at first light.”

“What will you tell the others?”

“I think we’ll stick to your story about the experiment. I told them that I was worried about you alone out here and came out to make sure you were safe. Luckily, no one seemed to have realized that you were bringing most of your belongings,” he said, poking at the big pile. 

Firouz nodded. “I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.”

Wrapping his arms around him, Sinbad said, “you can make it up to me.” He grinned then it faded to a lighter smile. “But another time. For now, rest.”

They settled down, Firouz still enveloped in the warm embrace. “Sinbad?” He said as he started to fall asleep. 

“Yes?”

“I do love you.”

He could almost hear the smile in Sinbad’s voice. “I know, Firouz. Go to sleep now.” 

When he woke in the morning, it was to find he was alone. For a moment he thought he had imagined everything and his spirits fell. He sighed. 

“So heavy a sigh for the morning,” came the voice from above. He looked up to see Sinbad returning. “You haven’t changed your mind about coming back, have you?”

“No. Not at all.” He didn’t voice his thoughts. But, as always, Sinbad seemed to realize what he was thinking.

“Sorry, call of nature,” he said, making a gesture. 

“Oh. Of course.”

Sinbad knelt down and kissed him gently. “We are very much going to have to work on these issues of yours.”

Firouz shook his head. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you.” He kissed his forehead and said, “now get up, lazy. We’ve got a ship to get back to!” 

They packed up, got the horse ready and ate as they walked. Sinbad led the horse, Firouz walking beside him. He thought it might uncomfortable but instead he found himself laughing and smiling. They kept bumping up against each other, Sinbad laughing when they did. He turned his head and saw the sun shining behind this man, making him glow. He shook his head. “I am such a fool.”

“And why is that?” Sinbad asked.

“I almost let you go. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I almost let it slip through my fingers through petty jealousy and not communicating.”

“Mmmm,” Sinbad said, reached out and curling his fingers through Firouz’s. “Let’s not do that again, eh?”

“I promise. I just can’t believe what I almost lost. Again.”

Sinbad frowned. They rarely spoke of the time Firouz had died. “Firouz--”

“I’m sorry. You have my permission to hit me if I ever do something so stupid ever again.”

The Captain laughed. “I’d rather kiss you.”

Firouz stopped and said, “that could work too.” They stood still for a second, then came together in a explosive and breath taking kiss. “I love you, Sinbad,” he whispered against his mouth, hands roaming everywhere. 

“I love you too.” 

Firouz knew he needed to show him, needed to express it in a way words could not. He took the reigns from his hands and led the horse over to a nearby tree. He looped it there then went back to Sinbad, who was smiling. He watched as his lover opened his arms. He threw himself into them and they tumbled to the ground, laughing as they fell. They rolled around in the dust for a bit, trading kisses and touches, murmuring words and reassurances. Firouz asked for forgiveness, Sinbad gave it readily. 

Then Firouz slithered down his body, undoing the leather pants. He freed the erection and leaned his neck in, licking a long stripe up it. He paused to spit, the dust having put grit there. Sinbad made a noise and Firouz scrambled up, finding the water skin. He poured a little over the exposed flesh, apologizing for the cold. Then he put his hot mouth back down around it. 

Sinbad moaned loudly. “We, we shouldn’t be doing this here,” he ground out. 

“No one is around for miles. This is an unraveled route. We’re hidden from view right here.”

Sinbad let out a gentle laugh. “Only you, Firouz, would know such things right now.”

He smiled as he bent and licked at the tip of Sinbad’s cock. “Pays to know these things.” He took his lover deeper, cupping his cheeks and lifting him up slightly. 

“Firouz, Firouz,” Sinbad panted out his name. “Not like this.”

“More water needed?” He queried.

“No. I don’t want you servicing me. It feels too much like penance.”

Firouz stopped, touched. He looked up the prone body, smiling at the love shining in those beautiful blue eyes. “It isn’t.”

“I know. But when we next make love, I want it to be slow. I want to take my time and get reacquainted with your body. To enjoy you, not a frantic coupling.”

Firouz licked his lips, then nodded. “If you wish, Sinbad.”

“I do. For both of us. But thank you.”

“I’ve, um, rather aroused you,” he pointed out. “Let me at least do this for you. To take the edge off.”

Sinbad shook his head. “I’ll be fine. The next time I climax, dear Firouz, it’s going to be in you.”

He drew in a sharp breath. “Keep saying things like that and I’ll be content with right here, right now.”

Sinbad sat up and began to put himself to rights. He drew Firouz to him and kissed his mouth warmly. He helped Firouz, who was pretty hard himself, straighten his clothing. Then they untethered the horse and headed back to Basra. They made a deliberate effort not to touch, knowing it would enflame them. They passed through the town, stopping to sell the horse. Then they went back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad and Firouz are back together. How will they celebrate? *wink*

“Sinbad! Found him, I see,” Doubar called from the deck.

“Yes. And I’m not letting him get away again.”

Firouz blushed. Doubar frowned. Rongar gave a knowing look. Firouz had the feeling that their princely friend knew more than he was letting on. They went aboard. 

“Cargo all off?”

“Indeed. The merchant as well. Do we stay berthed here or do we depart again?”

Sinbad looked at Firouz and smiled. “Everyone may take a day’s liberty if they wish. Alert the crew.”

Doubar looked surprised but he covered it. “Yes, Captain.” He shouted orders and the word was spread. Firouz went down to his cabin and stowed his gear away again, marveling at how things could change in so short a time. He went back up on deck, not wanting to be too far away from Sinbad. He was standing there, with Maeve. 

Sinbad saw him, flicked his eyes to Maeve and then sent a questioning look Firouz’s way. For his part, Firouz crossed the deck to them and stopped. “Maeve.”

“Firouz. Glad you’re back.”

“Thank you. I’m not sure I said it to you before, but I’m glad you’re back as well.”

She smiled. “You didn’t. At least not believably. Thank you for saying it now.” She looked at him. “Are you well?”

“I am now.” He glanced at Sinbad, who was smiling. 

“He told me about you.” 

“And he told me about you,” Firouz replied. She looked puzzled but he did not elaborate. 

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Many blessings on you both.”

“Thank you,” he said, sincerely. Sinbad echoed the sentiment. She turned. “Are you heading into town?”

“Eventually. But first I’m going to move my things out of the Captain’s quarters. I’ve worked a spell that will give me my own room and privacy.”

Firouz smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“I thought you would be.” She looked at them, smiled, and walked away. 

Firouz moved back, standing next to Sinbad. “She’s a good person.”

“Yes, she is. I’m glad you two are becoming friends again.”

He smiled. “Well, she does have good taste in men.”

Sinbad laughed, shocked. “Firouz!”

Soon most of the crew had headed into town. Bryn had also gone in to enjoy the port city. Rongar too had left. Doubar had been one of the first to leave, inviting Sinbad to come with him. Sinbad had spoken with him briefly then been the recipient of a sturdy hug. “Have fun!" Doubar called as he left. 

“Be careful!” Firouz called after him. “Or I’ll use my worst smelling poultice on you, should you come back wounded!”

Doubar just waved as he and Rongar made through the streets. Firouz turned to his Captain. “What now?”

“Will you come with me?”

“Anywhere,” he said fervently. He followed Sinbad down to the Captain’s room, which had been emptied of Maeve’s things. Sinbad had obviously put his own possessions back in the interim. Firouz had a strange sense of déjà vu. Sinbad pressed him against the door and kissed him senseless. Throwing caution to the wind, he kissed back hard. He started to push him back to the bed, but Sinbad resisted. 

“No,” he said softly. “I told you, the next time we did this I would take my time. Enjoy you. That’s what I’m going to do.”

Firouz blushed under the frank and appraising gaze. It held the promise of love as well as sexual pleasure. He stayed still as Sinbad began to undress him. Firouz knew he wasn’t as attractive as some men. Certainly nowhere near as good looking as the Captain was. He often tried to undress in the dark or be naked and in bed already when he and Sinbad had time together. He knew that bothered Sinbad, had known since their first time together. Now, though he was somewhat embarrassed, he stayed in the light of the sun and let Sinbad disrobe him. 

As the man did so, he paused to kiss and caress bits of flesh. It was a very sensual experience. Sinbad had always been a kind lover, giving as much pleasure as he took. But this was a new intimacy. He treated Firouz with such sensitivity, as if he were precious. Firouz almost felt swamped by feelings. As Sinbad turned him around and kissed his back, removing pants, helping him step out of them, he shivered. 

“Cold?” He was asked solicitously. 

“No,” he murmured. Sinbad, still fully clothed in his usual Captain’s outfit, pressed up against his back. Firouz felt the thickness of the man’s burgeoning erection against him. Sinbad’s strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. He felt the hot breath against his neck and turned his face. “Sinbad,” he moaned out the name. 

Their mouths met in a searing kiss, one hand roaming over Firouz’s chest, the other drawing circles on his hip. He was turned back around, never breaking the kiss, and drawn back to the captain’s bed. They tumbled down together, rolling onto their sides. They kissed some more, then Sinbad pushed Firouz back into the mattress, to lie flat. He knelt up, above him, looking down with a smile. Pulling off his own vest and shirt, he bent back down and began mouthing at Firouz’s skin. Placing little kisses and licks over it, he made his way down. His naked chest sometimes brushed up against Firouz, which sent a small charge through them both. 

Firouz’s hands found their way down and began to play with those leather pants. He skimmed his fingers in the back, rubbing the pads just above Sinbad’s ass. “Naked. Please?” 

Sinbad chuckled. “Well, since you said please.” He shimmied and wriggled until he was able to remove his pants and boots, kicking them to the side. He slid his now fully naked body back up, all that glorious flesh meeting Firouz’s. Their dripping cocks smeared on each other’s skin. Firouz’s hands, like most times when he and Sinbad were making love, ended up in the sailor’s hair. It was a running joke between them that nothing got Firouz hotter than Sinbad’s hair. Sinbad sometimes wondered if he could make Firouz come just from kissing and touching his hair alone. 

Firouz kept his hands in the glossy locks as his bedmate slipped downward. He felt hot breath on his cock and frowned. He’d used his mouth on Sinbad several times before but only once, since they’d gotten together, had the man reciprocated. He had thought that Sinbad hadn’t liked it and, since there were many other ways to get pleasure, hadn’t asked for it again. 

“Sinbad?”

“Mmmm-hmmm?” He was currently nuzzling the rigid flesh. 

“I…you didn’t…you don’t have to…”

Firouz smiled against hot skin. “I want to.” He kissed Firouz’s cock. “Ow”!

“Sorry, sorry,” Firouz said as he unclenched his hands. He’d yanked at poor Sinbad’s hair. 

“It’s all right, just not so rough, huh?”

“Sure,” he nodded rapidly. He relaxed his hands, smoothing the left hand through the smooth waves. He had to consciously not clench again when Sinbad licked his cock. As the hot wetness revved him up, he stroked through the follicles under his palm. Soon he felt himself grow close. “Sinbad,” he moaned, “so close. Let go.”

“No,” Sinbad said, pulling off momentarily. “This time you get completion first, Firouz.”

He lowered his eyes, looking down at the man between his legs. “You noticed?”

“I did. This time, you’re first.”

Firouz had not thought Sinbad had ever noticed that in their lovemaking and bed activities, he always made sure that the sailor came first or they both came together. He never took his own pleasure first, even when Sinbad urged him to. He supposed it was because it seemed selfish. Or perhaps, he had privately admitted to himself, he feared that if he did find release first, Sinbad might think him a bad bed partner and give him up. This fear raced to the forefront of his mind now. 

“Firouz, whatever you’re thinking, don’t,” Sinbad said, his hand wrapped around the wet flesh. 

He tried to shove the thoughts away. Having Sinbad put his mouth back on him helped enormously. His chest heaved as Sinbad brought him closer to orgasm. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from shouting as he climaxed, then realized that Sinbad had never pulled off. He looked down, alarmed. Sinbad had never done that before. 

His Captain was looking contemplative, licking his lips. “Saltier than I thought.”

Firouz couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. “Oh Sinbad!” He brought the man up and kissed his lips, tasting himself there. While still kissing him, he reached down and wrapped his hand around the rock hard erection. “Want you in me,” he groaned out. 

“I want to be in you,” came the reply. They both knew what to do. Or at least they thought they did. Until Firouz realized something.

“We took the oil out,” he remembered. 

“We did?”

“When Maeve moved into your cabin,” he reminded Sinbad. 

“Yes, we did.” 

Firouz felt disappointed but he shrugged. “It’s all right. I can use my mouth on you, as you did for me. Bring you to completion.”

“No. This is supposed to be about you. About us.”

“Sinbad,” Firouz smiled, “any doubts or jealousy I had are gone. I know you love me. The fact that you came after me, outside Basra, showed that to me. You’ve always let your actions speak louder than your words.”

“I wanted _these_ actions,” he gestured at their naked bodies, “to speak loudest. To demonstrate it.”

“They did. Even if we don‘t do it that way.”

“Firouz,” Sinbad said fondly, touching his face. The backs of his fingers stroked as he ran them down his cheek. He turned his hand around and ran the pads of his first two fingers over Firouz’s lips. 

Firouz brought his hand up, captured Sinbad’s by the wrist, and sucked the fingertips into his mouth. He felt the hot length in his other hand pulse and heard the gasp from above him. He closed his eyes and slipped the digits in and out of his mouth. He heard heavy breathing above him and sucked in hard, hollowing his cheeks. 

“Firouz!” Sinbad pulled his hands free and scooped him up, pulling him in to a tight embrace. They kissed passionately.

“Use your fingers, Sinbad. I’ll wet them first.”

“No,” Sinbad protested. “You told me that’s not enough to ease the way properly.”

He nodded. “Can you wait while I go get some oil?”

“I don’t want to let you go.” He pulled Fioruz, who had moved away, back to him. 

“I don’t want to go. But you want to do more, right?”

“Yes. I want to make love to you, fully.”

“Then we’ll need the oil.”

Sinbad started to let him go then grabbed him, his eyes going wide. “Why didn’t I think of it before?!” He scrambled off the bed and rummaged through a chest on the floor. He tossed a few things aside but mostly just shuffled them out of the way. He dug a little then, heedless of his nudity, stood triumphantly clutching a small bottle in his hand. “Ah ha!”

Firouz smiled. “What is it?’

“A very small jar of sweet liquid. I was saving it to share with you. We never seemed to get a chance to use it.”

Beckoning his lover back to bed, Firouz asked, “use it?”

“I’m told it can add,” he grinned, climbing back on, “flavor to bed antics.”

Firouz’s smile became a grin. “Sinbad,” he said, in fond exasperation. 

“Turn over.”

“Why?” He asked, even as he complied. 

“Ah ah. That would be telling.” One hand smoothed down the skin of Firouz’s back. The other popped open the jar’s lid. 

He made a noise as a dribble touched the lower part of his back. 

“Sorry! Cold?”

“No. Just feels odd.”

“But not bad?”

“No, not bad.” He felt the man above him lean in closer and then he felt a hot tongue licking at the liquid. He shivered, his cock stirring back to life against the bed. 

“Good?” It was asked in hushed tones.

“Mmmm,” he hummed an affirmative. 

Sinbad let out a soft laugh, then dribbled more. This time, it was over the top part of Firouz’s ass and a little down the cheeks. He licked the substance off very carefully. “Not much left now,” he murmured. 

“Then don’t waste it.” Firouz looked back over his shoulder and watched as Sinbad poured some over his fingers and then glided two until they found what they were looking for. He slid them in and Firouz’s cock hardened more. He pushed back against the welcome hand. “Sinbad,” he moaned out the name. 

“Easy,” he cautioned back. He worked his fingers, opening him slowly, taking his time. He would pause to kiss of delicately lick at what flesh he could reach. Firouz wriggled against the bed a little but not enough to dislodge the fingers or take himself out of reach. 

Eventually Sinbad readied him for entry. Dripping the last of the precious oil onto his own cock, he lined up. The head brushed against Firouz, who reached his hand back and touched the man’s thigh. “Sinbad. Wait.”

The Captain immediately stopped. “What is it?” His tone was filled with concern. 

“I need to see you.” They had experimented with positions and tried this one before and liked it but Firouz knew he needed to see the man. That he had to look in his eyes as they joined. 

Sinbad seemed to understand. He pulled away and helped Firouz turned over. Firouz spared a thought for the fact that his wet and sticky back would now probably adhere to the bedding but pushed it aside when Sinbad loomed over him questioningly. He nodded and Sinbad resumed what he’d been doing. Slowly but surely, he sank deep within Firouz’s body, taking his time. When he was in, he did not thrust. 

Wrapping his legs around him, pulling him close, Firouz kissed the sailor. Pulling back slightly, he met Sinbad’s eyes with his own and let everything, all his emotions, pour out. His fears, his hopes, his doubts, his love. In return, he saw all of Sinbad’s. It was a deeper connection than either of them had ever felt before--except, perhaps, right after Firouz had come back from the dead after Rumina killed him. They were so busy staring that neither one of them saw the rainbow bracelet glow briefly. Not wanting to lose that contact, Firouz hoisted himself up, seeing momentary worry flare in Sinbad’s eyes. Soon he was in his lap, the two wrapped so profoundly around each other they couldn’t tell whose limbs belonged to whom. They rocked together, slowly but steadily, building into a faster pattern. Until Sinbad pushed Firouz back down onto the bed and began thrusting with great force. 

Firouz did not touch his own erection. But even without that, the plunges and enthusiasm of Sinbad’s lovemaking overpowered him and he climaxed again. As he did, wary of not being able to make noise, he brought one hand up from out of Sinbad’s hair and pressed his fist hard against his mouth. He had to clamp down because two thrusts after, Sinbad came as well. The feeling of the hot fluid inside him made Firouz spurt a bit more. Then it subsided and he tentatively took his hand away. Sinbad was staring down at him, eyes wide open, hair plastered to his forehead. 

Firouz pulled him down into a kiss, smoothing the strands away. “Oh Sinbad,” he sighed. 

“Do you know now?” Sinbad asked. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He nodded as well. “Thank you for showing me.”

Sinbad slipped free, slowly. “I believe it was my pleasure.” He grinned. 

Firouz laughed helplessly. “I don’t know. I think it might have been my pleasure as well.”

They laughed together in the bed, then cleaned up using the water jug. 

“Do you want me to go?” Firouz asked.

“Not yet. Soon, but not yet.” Sinbad reached out and entwined his fingers with Firouz’s, their arms touching. He leaned over and kissed the side of his face. Fioruz curled up and snuggled in close, splaying his hand over Sinbad’s chest. His fingers played with the chest hair there. Sinbad brought his arm up and around, pulling him in close, holding him firmly but with room to move if need be. 

Firouz felt himself drifting off, a kiss pressed to his head. He smiled and dreamed of rainbows. 

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
